pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Yoshioka
Alyssa Claire Yoshioka is one of Phineas and Ferb's friend. She is sometimes called/Her nickname is Alice. Early life She was born by a Japanese father and a American-Filipino mother, She inherit most of her American side to her mother and full japanese on her father.She is said to be Django's childhood friend, the two met at a museum where both their parents are working on something(a new art project). The two love playing and drawing together. Present life She is a rich girl who decided to go and live in Danville. Her parents are always having tours and always exploring the world, but she decided to go home home and live in Danville(though there isn't an episodnomice for that). She decided to live in their hometown(Danville), alone. Both their parents let her stay their but when the time comes they will pick her up and flew to another country. She is the "Commander-in-chief" of the Firside girls which results to helping the founder(Eliza M. Fireside) in running the organization. In "Pop tween, revealed", She revealed to be a famous pop tween singer who is having the "rest of her life" But keeps telling the media that she really is a One-Hit-Wonder, but she still perform in some other live concerts. She's friends of the whole neighbourhood and was titled by other people "The nicest and Prettiest girl/little girl in the neighbourhood". Personality She is very brave, smart, pretty and charming, she is always ready to help her friends. She doesn't give up easily. Even though she's rich, she is always humble, that's why when you first meet her, you wouldn't know that she's rich. She's very nice and does not have any enemies. She is somehow considered at a Prodigy in many things. Relationships *'Django Brown' - he is sonsidered as Alyssa's closest friend. They both care for each other and is often being seen together. He thinks that she is very funny, kind, pretty, and awsome. They love being at each others company. They both have a crush on each other which results that the feeling is neutral. *'Phineas Flynn and Ferb' Fletcher - She helps them with some of their inventions. The three are very good friends and always help each other. *'Isabella Garcia- Shapiro - '''The both treat each other as sisters, they always help each other. Alyssa also helps Isabella in being "with" Phineas. *'Baljeet Patel - The two are good friends and sometimes help each other at academics. *'Buford Vann Stom - '''Alyssa encourages Buford to be his own self and sometimes be in his good side. The two are very good friends. *'Candace Flynn - Candace is very found with Alyssa, she thinks she's very cute and adorable. When Candace is sad, she sometimes cheer her up, the two are very good friends and help each other even share advices and experiences about their life. *'Suzy Johnson' - Suzy is somehow a little jealous of Alyssa because of her title. But, she's also her idol in some ways. *'Fireside Girls' - Alyssa and all the fireside *'Irving - '''Irving is also a fan of Alyssa, he thinks she is very pretty(but has no crush on her) and he is a fan of her music. *'Beppo Brown '- Beppo Brown(Django's father) helps her when whe needs something. He considered her a little friend, because everytime he see her, it reminds him of his best friends Takumi and Guinevere Yoshioka(Alyssa's parents). Talents and Abilities *'Drawing and Arts''' - Both her parents were good at arts which results to inheriting their talents. She's very good at it, She also has many trophies and achievments in some art competition. *'Playing musical instruments' - She is very good in playing many different kinds of musical instruments like guitar, bass, violin, harp, drum, and flute. *'Dancing' - She is very good at dancing, she can do hip hop, ballet ect... *'Combat and Martial arts' - She also happens to know self defense since she was jut five. *'Singing - '''She's very good at singing and can sing very well. *'Academics and Learning '- In her Earlier to presents years, it is said that she always get an A+. *'Arounnd Nature''' - She always help protect nature and is an animal lover. *'Cooperation' - She is good at cooperating people. *'Organizi'ng '- She is very well organize, neat, and clean. She can arrange all 100 books acccording to their Genre, size, etc... *'Sports - 'She is very good at sports and can play almost all of them. One of her favorites is Badminton, Soccer, Baseball, and Horseback riding. *'Home economics - She is very good at cooking, sewing, and other Home economics work at a very young age. *'Gymnastics, Yoga and the likes' - She can do gymnastics, Yoga and the likes, she can bend, flip, Thumbling(even without her hands) etc... Alyssa Claire Yoshioka Alyssa Claire Yoshioka Category:Rich Charcthers Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Asian Characters Category:Fanon characters